iSpent the Night
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: A snow storm has hit Seattle causing Sam to spend the night at the Benson's, with no Ms. Benson. With teenage hormones rising, Sam and Freddie look into each others eyes and think of a certain activity. Lemons intended.


**WARNING: Rated M for Lemons and Freddie Benson Dominance **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Freddie

….

I look over to Sam. She has her head in our science textbook. Sam sits on the floor with the book on the coffee table. I lay on my couch. It's like any night before a big test but it's different; Carly isn't here and she won't be back for quite some time. As she has ventured off to Italy with her father, school or life in general hasn't been the same. Not as though the world has stood still but, an essential piece of me has left. I hear her pencil hit her notebook, jotting down notes. Sam has become very invested in her school work recently, probably the only big change about her since Carly left.

" Do you think Markley is going to make us recite the table on page two hundred and fifteen?" Sam asks.

" Highly doubt it. He said only forty questions all multiple choice." I reply. She dips her hand in the bowl of chips next to her, and plops one in her mouth without even looking. I hear the crunch. I look back at my notes from class in my hand.

" Whats for dinner Benson?" She asks.

" I will ask my mother." I say, pulling on my phone from my back pocket. I went back to the pear phone after repeated embarrassment. As I am dialing my mom's number, she calls me, I take the call. I put the phone to my ear.

" Hey mom, I was just about to call you." I say.

" Fredward, Seattle has just been hit with a horrific snow storm." She says.

" Oh wow!"

" Yes, I know. The roads will not be cleared until tomorrow morning so I am spending the night with one of my co-workers."

" So what is there for dinner?"

" There should be pasta sauce in the fridge."

" And T-Bo?"

" He said something about taking out a girl."

" Okay then."

" Sleep tight Fredward." I hear the click and the silence from my mother's end of the phone. I end the call on my end and look down to Sam. She looks up at me.

" So?" She asks.

" So, a snow storm just hit , so the roads are blocked."

" Good chance school is cancelled?"

" Probably."

" Yes!" She yells, throwing her fists into the air. I shift on to my side and laugh.

" So there is pasta sauce in the fridge for dinner." I say.

" I'll make it." She says, getting up and heading to the fridge. I watch her walk over and pull it out.

" You are going to make dinner? For _me_?" She looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

" Just let mama do what she is supposed to do for the next four years of college." She replies.

" All righty then." I lie back on the couch and bring my science textbook to my face. I might just like this new Sam, or maybe not. Will she make dessert? I shouldn't try.

" Are you gonna make dessert?" I ask.

" Nope." She simply replies.

" I tried." I say under my breath.

" What did you say?"

" Nothing!"

-0-

Sam

…

Freddie sit on his kitchen island eating the pasta in peace. Well, I would both say that we're eating pasta like two native americans with our legs crossed. We have been having the same zinger conversation for twenty minutes. Every remark he throws at me he smizes in his eyes. I try not to go crimson in my cheeks. My eyes trace over his arms. I try not to think of the night we broke up. I bite my bottom lip. I decide to stuff my mouth more with the pasta.

" Wow you're hungry." He comments. I keep on chewing to get it down my throat.

" I'm still a growing girl." I say.

" You haven't grown for a year and a half."

" Thanks for the optimism Benson."

" Your welcome." He says with confidence. I roll my eyes and finish off my pasta. He gets off the stone counter top and cleans his bowl. I look around at his family's one floor apartment. I am quite impressed that his mother is into indian patterns. I didn't see that coming.

" What up with the indian print pillows?" I ask.

" My mom did a study abroad in India while at University of Michigan."

" Your mom is from Michigan?"

" You didn't know that."

" I always thought she was from Washington."

" No, my dad is. Crazy story, my parents were pen pals as a project junior year of high school and they accidentally met each other at a party in California."

" How does that happen?"

" Serendipity." He simply says. I smile grows on my face. I get up and bring my bowl to the sink. I go for my backpack and start putting my books in. I zip it up and go for my sweatshirt from the hook.

" Where are you going?" Freddie asks.

" My bed is calling me Freddie, I have to fulfill it's wishes."

" Sam, there is a huge snow storm outside, there is no way you can go home without getting frost bite."

" Than what do you recommend Lord Optimism?"

" How about sleeping in the guest room across from my room?" He asks back. I think about it for a minute.

" Why not? My mom got a new bikini yesterday anyway." I follow Freddie to the guest room. It's not too big, not too small. I've been in this room before when we dated. It's a simple room with yellow wallpaper. I drop my backpack on the small bench in front of the yellow pattern bed. My fingers pass the fabric and look to the clock stating it's twenty minutes past nine. I look at the corner of my eye, I see Freddie's bedroom door close. I close my door. I strip down to my underwear and walk over to the drawers and pull out one of Mrs. Benson's cleaning shirts; these men size large shirts that smell of cleaning alcohol and laundry detergent. I slip it on and look at myself in the mirror on the dresser. My curls are all over the place, my eyes look tired and my face is lifeless. I don't want this exam tomorrow. I step on to the bed and crawl to the pillows, pulling the covers over me. I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep. It doesn't take long for me to toss and turn not finding a comfort zone to fall asleep. I don't find it and end up laying in the bed for an hour looking up at the cream colored ceiling. It's then I hear the little pitter patter of typing. Through the creek of my door, I see the light luminescence of Freddie's laptop. I pull the covers off, walking silently to the door. I open it and head straight to Freddie's room. I open his door a bit, able enough to peek my head in.

" Hey," I say. I stand in waiting for a few seconds until he brings his head from his laptop.

" Hey," He says back. I take my cue to come into the room. I come to the bottom of his bed and sit down.

" What's wrong?"

" Will you believe me when I say I can't sleep?" His top lip rolls back on his bottom lip pondering his thought. He pats the side of the bed next to him. I walk around the bed and slid right next to him. It feels eerie to me as the last time I was in this bed, I was doing _certain _activities_. _I look at his screen and see his encoding screen. My head falls on his arm, getting a clear view of his laptop. I pull the covers over my shoulders, keeping me warm. After a few minutes of staring at the screen, my eyes find it hard to stay open. I close my eyes and find the pleasure to sleep.

Freddie

….

Sam is sleeping now. I have put my laptop away. She might be sleeping but now I can't. I don't know how to explain it but, it's kind of like a 'I can't believe it!' feeling. So, Sam is in my bed and I'm my mind is wondering to possible bed activities because of the boy hormones. I can't look at this moment and think about how we are_ friends _and only _friends. _All I can think about is how, I am _boy _and she is _girl. _She shifts in her sleep, causing her face to mirror mine. I close my eyes and make me feel relaxed.

" I know your awake." I hear escape from her lips. I slowly open my eyes. Her blue eyes stare back into mine. One of her knees bends, grazing over my boner. She moves closer to me.

" What' cha gonna do with it?" She asks seductively. My voice trembles and she bites her bottom lip. That is her sign for action. I hungrily kiss her, capturing her waist with my hands. She kisses me back and roams her hands through my hair. I quickly bring myself on top of her; swiftly pulling her shirt off. I start to kiss her on the collar bone, eliciting moans from her. I trail my kisses to her breasts, kissing each of her nipples causing Sam to quiver under my touch. Her hands tug on my shirt, stating now to take it off. I take the moment to pull off my shirt, but slowly knowing I have power over her in this moment. I kiss her again, dominating the kiss. Our chests touch, I move in a swift upward motion, rubbing my crotch over her core.

" Oh - Freddie!" She exclaims. I do it one more time causing her to quiver and gasp. Within the few seconds, Sam had dug her hands into my drawer to find my secret condoms. I pull down her red panties and then my plaid boxers. I put on our precaution. Our eyes connect and I plug into her, making her scream. I continue at a moderate pace that continues to make Sam gasp and moan.

" You like that?" I ask. She gasps and nods her head. Her back arches, so I slide my hand under to hold her up. I feel her nails dig into my back that sends a pleasure down my spine. Sam and I have never done this kind of thing before but we are both satisfying greatly from this. I pick up her leg and host it up to my shoulder, going deeper inside of her. She gasps, throwing her head back on the pillow, taking a grip on to the bed sheets.

" Freddie, I-" She moans to her highest pitch. It pushes me over causing to hit my tipping point. Her legs give out and my face drops into the nook of her neck. I catch my breath, smelling in her lavender perfume. I kiss her neck. I feel her hand glide down my back. I feel her lungs contract to a big breath. I bring my head up and kiss her on the lips. She brings her hand to her head, wiping away the sweat from her face.

" So….you think we're gonna ace our chemistry exam tomorrow?" She asks.

" Well opposites do attract." I reply. I lie next to her and I see her smile. She starts to laugh.

" Why are you laughing?" I ask.

" I forgot Lord Optimism had game." She moves closer and plants her head on my chest. Her hands lays on my heart, I kiss her on the forehead. We both decide it's time to sleep.

-0-

Sam

…

I trudge out of Freddie's room in his shirt to the kitchen. There I find Ms. Benson making breakfast. Well, my favorite kind of breakfast to be exact. Bacon, eggs, toast and hot chocolate. The kind of breakfast my mother never makes.

" Hey Ms. B." I say. She turns to me.

" I hope you are wearing panties." She says.

" There purple." I state. I take a seat on the couch. I lie down, dropping my head on the pillow.

" Samantha,"

" Sam." I correct her.

" I was listening to the news this morning, school has been cancelled." I sit up and look at her.

" Don't be lying to me mama B." I say impersonating Mr. T.

" I'm not _Samantha." _Emphasizing my true name. I roll my eyes and continue to lie on the couch.

" What did you and Freddie do last night." She asks. She's like a detective, wanting to know every little detail.

" We just played board games and watched 'The Goonies'." I reply.

" Alright then." She says. I hear her get back to making bacon and eggs. My favorite breakfast. I look over to her as I sit up. I'm going to let her believe what we did last night was innocent when the truth was it wasn't. I might have spent the night but she doesn't know what her little boy did to me; because I spent the night and it was night well spent.

* * *

**Happy New Year! Sorry this took such a long time! I was having a hard time with the opening but I finally got it! Yeah! I do apologize for Freddie being a bit out-of-character when it came to the deed but I really wanted him to be the man in all of it. Hope you like it and lived to expectations. Review! - SA**


End file.
